Episode 3936 (22 January 2010)
Synopsis In the cafe, Pat notices Jane is sitting alone and asks Bianca how long she has been sitting there. Taking her a coffee, Pat learns from Jane that Ian was refused bail, and talks of stories surrounding miscarriages of justice and how Ian could be one of them. Tracey's late for work and her attempts to explain why fall on deaf ears. Hearing Roxy shouting, Peggy tells her that she told Tracey to come in late because she has worked a lot of unpaid overtime over the last month. Peggy sharply gives Roxy advice about the treatment of staff. Bianca walks in, and asks Peggy about holding her wedding reception in the pub. Peggy tells her that will be fine, but Roxy interrupts, and tells Bianca that it will cost her £2,000, and outlines other expenses. Shocked by Roxy’s rates, Bianca changes her mind. Peggy asks Roxy what she is doing losing them good business. Jean tries to get Stacey to eat a sandwich, while Bradley stands outside the doorway, listening. Snapping at her mum, Jean gives Bradley a funny look, before going into the kitchen. Throwing the sandwich in the bin, Jean tells Bradley that Becca has upset Stacey, and doesn’t understand why Becca left. Turning her back on Bradley, to wash some pots, Bradley realises he drove Becca away. Seeing Stacey asleep on the sofa, Bradley wakes her up and tells her he has a surprise for her- Becca. Pat goes to Janine’s flat, to see how she is but Janine tells Pat she doesn’t want to talk to her. Unconvinced Pat begins to reminisce over how Janine used to be a lovely person, and asks her why she has changed. Not fooled by Pat, Janine tells her she knows she only came to get her to go to the police to try and get Ian off the hook and/or to confess that she killed Archie. Janine tells Pat that she didn’t kill Archie because she loved him. In the café, Lucas is on Denise’s mobile to Loretta, while Denise stands looking annoyed. Finishing his conversation, Denise learns that Lucas gave Loretta her number in case she couldn’t get hold of him. Lucas tells Denise that Loretta has created a designer rail for the jumble, and wants Denise’s wedding dress. Chelsea is horrified by the comment. Lucas tells Denise and Chelsea that Loretta needs him, and has to go. Bianca asks Denise about Loretta, and is told she is a ‘witch’. Denise has a plan to expose her. Bianca agrees to help Denise, after negotiating a free manicure. Denise and Chelsea arrive at the community centre and see Lucas talking to Loretta. Denise shocks them by saying she has come to help. Lucas is happy, but Loretta is annoyed. Loretta’s phone rings and upon answering it is told her name has been picked from a raffle and has won a cash prize. Bianca (who is putting on a posh voice) tells Loretta she needs to collect her prize today. Loretta tells Lucas and Denise that she has to leave, because her aunt needs help. Denise pretends to be sorry. Denise and Lucas sit and joke about Loretta. Seeing the designer rack nearly empty, Lucas asks Denise about her wedding dress. Denise tells Lucas that the dress is special and doesn't have the heart to sell it. Lucas tells Denise to keep it. Denise tells Bianca that Lucas has made her the fundraising co-ordinator. As a way of saying thank you, Denise tells Bianca that if she needs anything to let her know. Bianca asks Denise if she could ask Lucas if she can hold her wedding reception at the community centre, which she agrees to do. Bianca’s phone rings and seeing its Loretta, Bianca pretends she doesn’t know her or anything about her cash prize win before hanging up and laughing with Denise. In the pub, Ronnie asks Jack to keep their visit to her mum’s a secret, since Roxy wouldn’t understand. Peggy tells Roxy to hire Tracey back. But Roxy tells Peggy she is making changes to the pub by having younger people working behind the bar. Roxy shocks Peggy by telling her she doesn’t want her working behind the bar anymore. Seeing the group of people Roxy hired, Peggy tells her niece that she can’t do this ‘to my pub’, to which Roxy corrects her, by saying the pub actually belongs to her. Pat is asleep in a chair and wakes up only to be greeted by Janine. Janine tells Pat that everywhere she looks she sees Archie. Reminding her that Ian didn’t kill Archie, Janine knows that Pat wants her to admit that she did. When Pat says ‘killing gets easier the more you do it’, Janine slaps her cross the face. Pat walks away into the kitchen, and Janine follows clapping as Pat leans over the sink, unwell. Bianca walks in and sees Liam and Tiffany sitting on the stairs, and hears Janine and Pat arguing. Pat tells Janine, while holding her left arm that Simon has asked her to go and live in New Zealand, after selling the house. Bianca walks in shocked by the news and sees that Pat doesn’t look well. Pat collapses on the floor and Bianca tells Liam to get the phone to call an ambulance. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes